


Late Night Angst

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Late Night with Len And Barry [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Exes, Jealousy, Late Night show, Multi, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: His phone buzzed in his pocket. Mick’s name flashed across his screen, followed by a message: ALEXA.Shit.He jumped out of his seat. “Enough, everyone. We’re officially in Alexa Mode."





	Late Night Angst

Heavy were the shoulders that carried the hit late night show. That should’ve been a saying.

            Barry spun around in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as Cisco argued with Wally over whether the Jason Bourne franchise was better or worse than the Mission: Impossible franchise. The rest of the crew were joining in with their own opinions—Jesse, Sara, Ray, Curtis, and Iris siding with Cisco on Mission: Impossible, while Jax, Rene, Linda, Nate, and Laurel all went with Wally and Jason Bourne.

            Caitlin was staying out of it, playing Candy Crush on her phone to Barry’s right until they got the round table meeting back on track. Of course, it would be better if the star of the show actually bothered to show up. He glanced over to the empty seat on his left and shook his head. In the past two weeks since Len’s confession and promise to be better, he had done well. He held up his word, treating everyone marginally better. His face hadn’t been plastered on any check-out line tabloids. He’d even given them some good publicity when he and Kara Danvers volunteered at a puppy adoption event.

            But Barry was terrified of him falling back into bad habits. What if not showing up to meetings was the first step?

            His phone buzzed in his pocket. Mick’s name flashed across his screen, followed by a message: _ALEXA._

            Shit.

            He jumped out of his seat. “Enough, everyone. We’re officially in Alexa Mode.”

            The whole table suddenly quieted down, their eyes flickering from the door to Barry. _Alexa_ was a code that Mick and Barry came up with to measure Len’s moods, based on the badness level of the movies he’d starred in.

            _Salvation_ , his leading man Western, was by far the best. He was in a good mood, with no chance of anything getting thrown or anyone leaving the room crying. For the life of him, Barry couldn’t remember a time when they’d had a Code Salvation. 

            _Going Rogue_ , his futuristic spy flick, was the middle ground—it wasn’t a cinematic masterpiece, but it was entertaining enough. Len was about average, his mood varying, but mostly at a constant apathy.

            _Alexa_ , though.

 _Alexa_ was a romance film involving zombies, time-travel, and Amish people. It was the worst movie Len had ever made, with less than 5% on Rotten Tomatoes. And, in Barry’s opinion, they were being generous. Code Alexa meant that he was in rare form, and no one should speak to or even look at him until he calmed down.

“What’s wrong with Snart?” Iris asked.

Barry shrugged, another text from Mick coming in. “I don’t know, but Len is in the building and heading this way. So, everyone just…keep your heads down.”

He heard Len coming up the hall before he saw him, his heavy boots stomping against the carpeted floor. When Barry saw what he was wearing, he knew it had to be bad. Len never wore his parka unless he was stressed and upset about something. It was like an anxiety blanket for him. The room was almost deathly silent as he strode inside and plopped into his chair.

            “I see Mick texted you ahead about my crap mood,” He growled, eyes scanning the quiet crew. “Don’t worry, I won’t infringe on anyone else’s good mood with my troubles. What were we talking about?”

            Barry cleared his throat—this was already going better than the last Code Alexa, when Barry had to physically restrain Len to keep him from throwing Cisco out a window.

            “Well, HR is out right now. His wife, Tracy, is having her baby. There’s a card in the break room for everyone to sign,” Everyone hummed in acknowledgment. “Umm, Ray—why don’t you tell us about the sketch you and Cisco pitched last meeting? Is the script written and everything?”

            Ray looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes darted nervously between Barry and Len as he nodded. “Yeah. It’s…it’s, uh, for when Lena Luthor comes on the show. We were going to do a superhero skit with her.”

            Barry waited for Len to interject something snide or insulting, but instead, it was like he wasn’t even paying attention.

            “Good, good,” Barry agreed. “We’ll get the scripts distributed before rehearsal tomorrow. Iris, who are our guests for next week?”

            Iris opened the purple folder in front of her. “Well, I have a list of people willing to come on the show. The Emmys are in four days, so I thought about us having some of the nominees as guests.”

            Barry nodded along with the idea. “By the way, we’re nominated for Outstanding Variety Talk Series for the third year in a row.”

            The crew all hummed with appreciation.

            “So,” Iris continued. “I was thinking about James Olsen, who is nominated for that cop show, _Guardian_ ; Felicity Smoak, for _Shooting Arrow_ —you know, that murder mystery-slash-romance miniseries?”

Everyone nodded.

 “Also, Mark Mardon and Shawna Baez, whose show _Going Rogues_ —which is based on Len’s movie, so there’s a nice plug for all of us—is nominated for Outstanding Drama Series.”

            Barry could agree with all of those. “Anyone else?”

            Iris shifted nervously in her seat. “Um, well…we were actually contacted by someone’s agent to see if they could come on the show...”

            Oh, no. Barry could see where this was going.

            “He’s nominated twice, for _Shooting Arrow_ and for his role in _Starling General._ ”

            There was a loud crack that echoed through the room. When Barry glanced to his left, he saw that Len was white knuckling the arms of his chair so hard, he’d actually broken one in half.

            “I’ll call back and say we don’t have room in our lineup,” Iris suggested, but Len held up a hand.

            “No. Let Oliver Queen come back on the show. I have nothing against that pompous, blonde, pretty boy.” Yeah, it sounded like he didn’t. Len pushed back from the table, his chair flipping loudly as he stormed for the door. “Why don’t we just let him have the show while we’re at it, too? He has _everything else._ ”

            He slammed the conference room door shut behind him. The room was deathly silent as everyone’s eyes turned to Barry.

            He frowned. “What?”

            “Maybe you should talk to him,” Jesse suggested.

            “Yeah,” Ray agreed, “he listens to you better than anyone else.”

            “Plus, no offense, but dude, it’s kind of on you,” Nate finished with a shrug.

            Fury filled Barry. On him? _On him?_ “Why is it on me, Nate? Because I broke up with him for being a complete douchebag? Because I want to date someone that actually gives a shit about the people around them? Because I want some happiness in my life?”

            Sara shook her head. “No one is saying you don’t deserve that, Barry…”

            But Barry had enough. He needed to get out of the studio. He threw together his folders and snatched up his messenger bag. “I’m taking an early lunch. Caitlin’s in charge of the rest of the meeting. The rest of you can find a way to deal with Len’s mood. As Nate so kindly reminded everyone, I dumped Len, so it’s no longer my problem what upsets him as long as he shows up for work. If any of you have a problem with him, you can deal with it yourselves.”

            He followed Len’s lead and stormed out of the conference room, heading for the one place he knew he could get some peace—St. Roch’s.

0000000

            For the second time in less than sixty seconds, the door slammed shut. With a purse of her lips, Caitlin shifted to the head of the table, while the rest of the crew reeled over what had just happened.

            None of them except Iris and Wally, who grew up with Barry, had _ever_ seen him that mad.

            Cisco swatted Nate. “Nice going, man. You broke Barry.”

            “I didn’t mean to!” Nate defended. “I was just saying that maybe Barry should’ve thought about how Snart was going to react before he started dating so soon.”

            This time, both Cisco and Laurel swatted him.

            “We need to find out what’s upsetting Snart,” Curtis said, “and fix it. Then, he’ll be in a better mood, Barry will be in a better mood, and Cisco doesn’t have to worry about almost getting thrown out the window again.”

            Cisco’s eyes widened, remembering his near-death by Snart in vivid detail. Sara chuckled and shook her head.

            “You guys don’t know why he’s upset? Isn’t it obvious?” When everyone turned to her, confused and questioning expressions on their faces, she sighed. “The Emmys are in two days. As a nominee, Leonard gets a plus-one…”

            Still nothing. She rolled her eyes.

            “Oh my god, usually, he and Barry go together, but this year, Barry’s going as Oliver Queen’s date. He’s jealous and stressing out because he wants to look like he’s doing just as good as Barry since they broke up.”

            Realization dawned on the rest of the crew. “So, he’s pissy because he doesn’t want to seem like he’s as hung up on Barry as we all think he is?”

            “He’s still hung up on Barry?” Nate asked. “I thought he was seen with that actor…Roy?”

            Sara waved him off. “Please. We all know that Leonard would _never_ sink himself that low to actually fall in bed with a low-life, D-Lister like Roy Bivolo. The man has had more cheating scandals than he’s had movies.”

            “Why can’t Barry just go with him if he’s going to make us all miserable without him?” Nate whined.

            This time, Iris spoke up. “Because Barry deserves to be treated better, and Snart deserves more than being led on by his ex. We’re all grown-ups. We can deal with Snart’s mood swings. Just as long as Cisco doesn’t get near any windows.”

            Cisco shivered.            

0000000

            Barry took his usual spot at the bar of St. Roch’s with a heavy sigh. It was before noon on a weekday, so he was the only customer in the place. That’s how it usually went, anyway.

            “Geez, Barry. I haven’t see you this weighed down since you broke it off with Leonard Snart.”

            He raised his head to see Kendra standing behind the bar, already fixing his usual Manhattan. She slid it down to him with a smile.

            “Thanks, Kendra,” He sipped the drink and cringed.

            Kendra rolled her eyes. “You don’t like Manhattans. Why do you always make me fix you one?”

            “Reminds me why I’m not an alcoholic,” He answered honestly. Somedays, he found himself forgetting why he didn’t just hitch a tent at the bar and live there.

            “You’re a strange thing, Barry Allen,” She laughed, taking the glass away and replacing it with a Coke. “But it’s part of your charm. You want to tell me why you’re here at eleven in the morning instead of at work?”

            “Ughhhh….” Barry slammed his head against the wooden bar. “Please don’t mention work. Everyone is driving me _crazy_. Between Len’s wacked out mood swings, my crew actually _blaming me_ for said wacked out mood swings and goofing off when they should be working, and…uhh, did I mention my sleazy boss?”

            “You mean the ‘creepy, immoral, underhanded network exec from Hell’? You’ve mentioned him once or twice.”

            Barry snorted. “That’s generous, trust me. I now owe him a _favor_ because he was going to cancel the show and fire everyone, including Len. Now, he keeps calling me to his office at odd hours for meetings, inviting me to dinners with other network people…he invited me to his beach house. _His beach house._ Like I want to spend more time with him than I have to, you know?”

            Kendra nodded. “Trust me, I know the type. You know my history with Vandal Savage.”

            Ah, yes. Vandal Savage—head of Savage Records. Kendra had originally come to L.A trying to make it as a singer. Somehow, she got mixed up with Savage, who made unrequited sexual advances on her. When she turned him down, he blackballed her so she would never get a job in the music industry.

            “Don’t you just wish people would leave you alone?”

Kendra laughed. “Yes, but all of those friends you complain about? You love them anyway. Cisco, Iris, Sara, Ray…even Len.”

            “I know, but I don’t think they all appreciate what I do to keep their jobs.” Barry sighed. “None of them.”

            Kendra poured herself a drink and clinked the glass against his. “Welcome to the world of underappreciation. May everyone else go fuck themselves.”

            “I can drink to that,” Barry agreed, sipping his Coke.

            Kendra looked him over quietly, lips pursed like there was a question she wasn’t sure if she should ask. “How are things with Oliver going?”

            “Good,” Barry grinned. “Really, he’s almost like Prince Charming. I know he has a bit of a bad boy past, but he’s changed since that boating accident. He’s…different.”

            Kendra hummed, but grabbed a glass and a rag.

            Barry frowned. “Why?”

            “Nothing,” She replied, polishing the glass. “Just…Oliver Queen was a playboy who was in the tabloids for years. He was a child star, exposed to the public too early by his parents. Got mixed up in some bad stuff. He has his accident, and now he’s getting cleaned up, donating money to charity, making a serious comeback for himself.”

            “What are you implying?”

            She snorted. “I’m not implying that I think you are subconsciously dating the person you wish that Len would be—caring, down-to-Earth, makes you feel important to him—if that’s what you’re thinking.”

            Barry’s eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, Kendra held up a hand. “I’m not saying that you don’t really like Oliver, Barry. He’s a nice guy who adores you. I’m saying that maybe you aren’t as ready to move on from Len as you think you are. Maybe you’re still hung up on what you your imagined future with Len. I don’t know, but take it from a girl who ran to L.A with her ‘soulmate’ that left her for the lead guitarist of the band—if you don’t think it can be repaired, leave it in the past. If you do, don’t string Oliver around.”

            He considered the possibility that maybe Kendra was right. Maybe he was hung up on what he’d wanted from Len. Maybe he wished that they could still have that. But… “The problem with Len,” he sighed, “is that he’s not going to change. He’ll be nice to the crewmembers, maybe bring some donuts in for them, buy a new coffee machine, but he will still be the same self-absorbed, tantruming child he’s always been. I can’t be his parent and teach him right from wrong. He’s a grown man…hell, he’s thirteen years older than me!”

He rested his head in his hands. “I just…I can’t center my life around him and his constant mood swings and making sure he stays clean…”

            “Oh, he’s clean.”

            His head shot up, and he leveled Kendra with a surprised stare. “How do you know?”

            “My waitress, Lindsey. She’s a sponsor with the AA. She holds meetings at the church up the street, and I had to pick her up the other night. I saw Mick Rory parked out front, and a man in shades and a baseball cap climbed into the car. So, unless Mick is Ubering in his spare time…”

            “Len was at an AA meeting,” Barry finished for her. Something inside of him jumped. He was cleaning up his act. He was going sober. “He’s actually doing what he said he would.”

            Kendra shrugged. “Maybe he’s making more of an effort than you think.” She walked back towards the back of the bar, leaving Barry alone with his wonderings.

0000000

            A knock on Len’s door broke him out of his angry glare at _People Magazine._ ‘Oliver Queen seen with Leonard Snart’s Ex; Details inside’. He wanted to rip it up in his hands.

            “What?!”

            The door opened, and he heard a low whistle. “Damn. I knew you were pissy, but usually you’ve cooled off by now.”

            He wanted to yell at Mick, tell him to get out and leave him alone to wallow in his anger. But, besides Barry, Mick was the only person at the studio that wasn’t afraid of him. And, unlike Barry, it took a lot more to make him leave.

            He turned to glare at his assistant, his anger lessening when he saw the bag in Mick’s hands. “Is that a bear claw?”

            Mick chuckled as he handed Len the bag. “Don’t say I don’t know you, boss. Now, we gonna talk about Queen and the dartboard you’re probably considering putting up with his face on it?”

            Len snorted. Like he was that cliché. Although, now that Mick mentioned it…

            “I don’t want to talk about him. He’s a superficial pretty boy. Barry will figure that out.” He pulled his knees to his chest and started picking at his bear claw. “Besides, who says that’s why I’m mad?”

            Mick’s eyes immediately went to the magazine on Len’s vanity. He smirked as he picked it up and starting thumbing through it. “So, you’re not mad that, for the first year in eight years, Barry is going to an award show with someone that isn’t you? Someone who has beat you out for six roles in both movies and television, and looks like this?”

            He turned the magazine to show a picture of Queen in nothing but swim shorts, coming out of the ocean looking like a fucking model. Len’s fists clenched.

            “It’s Barry’s life,” he gritted. “If he’s happy, I’m happy.”

            Mick grunted. “’cept you’re not. And everyone’s noticed.” He nodded towards the door. “Everyone out there’s scared. They’re scared about what this whole ‘break-up’ really means. Is Barry going to leave? Are you going to leave? Are their jobs in jeopardy? _That’s_ what you need to worry about. Especially if you want to prove to Barry you’re worth taking back.”

            Len’s jaw dropped, even if he took Mick’s words to heart. “Who says I want him back? Maybe I want to move on to someone else.”

            Mick threw his head back and laughed. “Lenny, I think you’re forgetting that I’ve known you for thirty years. I was there when you _met_ Barry Allen. There’s no one else for you. You love him, and you’ve loved him since you first laid eyes on him. He loves you, too, but the you whose head isn’t shoved up in his ass.”

            “I’m trying!” Len defended. And he had been. He started going to AA meetings, getting sober. He stopped going to clubs. He tried being nicer to the idiots that worked on the show—it was hard sometimes, though. He even started sending their guests ‘Thank You’ notes for coming on the show. He wanted to be better. He wanted to be someone Barry was proud of.

            “I know you are,” Mick nodded. “But, maybe you need to be more public with your tries. I know you’re trying to think of some model or actor to take to the Emmys to make Barry jealous, make him see what he’s missing. Why don’t you take a different approach?”

            Len frowned. He wasn’t following. “How?”

0000000

            Thawne was in Barry’s office. Through the open blinds, Ray could see him waiting inside, sitting on the corner of Barry’s desk like he owned it. Of course, he sort of did. Star Studios was owned by the Thawne family, and Eobard Thawne was VP. With one signature, he could shut everything down and put them all out of work.

            He knew it, too.

            Two sets of footsteps came up behind him.

            “Ugh…” He heard Sara say. “What is _he_ doing here?”

            “I don’t know,” Amaya answered. “He just walked in, didn’t bother signing in, and went straight for Barry’s office. Who does he think he is?”

            _Right_ ¸ Amaya had only been working at the studio for about six months, since Rosa Dillon quit to run off with her boyfriend and Mick pulled some strings to get her hired. “He owns all of our careers,” Ray answered solemnly. “Eobard Thawne—he owns the show, our work, and the building we’re standing in.”

            “I hope Barry actually drinks while he’s at St. Roch’s today,” Sara snorted. “He’s going to need it when he sees Thawne making himself at home in his office.”

            “Why?” Ray looked over his shoulder at Amaya, who was frowning with confusion. “I mean, the man seems insufferable, but Barry dated Leonard. He can’t be worse than him, can he?”

            Poor Amaya. So new to the world of Hollywood. So innocent, thinking that Len was the worst it could get. “Trust me, Amaya, as bad as Len can be, Eobard Thawne is like the anti-Christ in comparison. Barry can’t stand him. He’s the only person I’ve ever met who Barry Allen would wish death upon.”

            Amaya’s eyes widened. “ _Barry?_ Barry likes everyone.”

            “Not Thawne,” Sara explained, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the devil through the window. “Barry’s mom was a client of his, back when he was a talent agent instead of a big wig executive. I don’t know the details, but I know that he was the reason Barry’s mom died and his father went to jail. Something about drugs—I don’t know, but because Thawne comes from money, he got a slap on the wrist while Barry’s dad has thirty years.”

            Disgust morphed Amaya’s expression into a grimace. “You’re joking. How can Barry work for someone like him?”

            “He doesn’t have a choice,” Ray sighed. “When Barry first decided to pitch this show, trying to break into the business and help Len get his big comeback, no one would give him a chance. He tried everything. Then, Star called him. They were the only studio that would take a chance on them. As much as he hates Thawne, he’s the reason that there even is a ‘Late Night with Leonard Snart’. It’s why Barry is always so determined to make the show a success—once the five-year contract is up, he wants to try and sign on with another studio, to get out from under Thawne’s thumb.”

            Sara furrowed her brow. “I didn’t know that.”

            “Cisco told me that Iris told him that Barry told her.”

            “Oh.”

            “Barry’s coming!” Amaya whispered, nodding towards the open elevator door. Barry seemed lost in thought as he strolled back in, a St. Roch’s bag in his hand that Ray knew was filled with curly fries. Kendra always gave Barry curly fries when he was upset—she had a bit of a soft spot for him.

            When Barry got close enough to see through the window of his office, his shoulders sank. “Damn. And to think, I was starting to feel better.”

            Ray put a reassuring hand on Barry’s shoulder, and Sara glared holes through the office window.

            “Do you want me to call you halfway through, give you an excuse to leave?”

            Barry hummed. “Just…come rushing in in ten minutes and tell me that Rene set himself on fire again.” He strode sullenly towards his office, taking a deep breath before walking inside.

            “Poor thing,” Amaya sighed. “I wish there was something we could do for him.”

            “There is,” Sara nodded. “We make sure we put on the best show we can, and get him the hell away from Thawne.”

0000000

            Thawne was sitting in Barry’s chair when he walked into his office, playing with the slinky he kept on his desk. Barry dropped his bag on his desk and smiled his fakest smile.

            “Mr. Thawne,” he greeted, “what brings you down here?”

            That disgusting grin that always graced Thawne’s face twisted Barry’s stomach. “Eobard, Barry. Call me ‘Eobard’.”

            Barry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Fat chance of that happening. Thawne rose to his feet and lurked around the desk, until he was leaned beside Barry.

            “I heard about the nomination. Congratulations.” He reached into the bag of curly fries Kendra had given him and stole one. “Maybe this year will be a winner.”

            Barry mourned the curly fry, but kept his plastered smile. “We can only hope. Is that all, or…?”

            Thawne chuckled and grabbed Barry’s shoulder. “Of course not. I just wanted to make you aware that I’ve spoken with the other execs and, should you win this award, they’re offering to update your contract now for another five years.”

            Barry’s heart nearly stopped. The smile slipped off his face, and he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. “Really?” he managed to choke out. Another five years with Star, _with Thawne._ Of course, the scumbag knew he’d been trying to get out from under him. He was always ten steps ahead by the time Barry even decided what his first move would be.

            Thawne’s grin grew. “Great news, isn’t it? Well,” he pushed himself off the desk and gave Barry one more pat on the shoulder, “I’ll let you get back to it, then. A producer’s work is never finished, right?”

            As Thawne strode out the door, Barry resisted the urge to throw one of his paperweights after him. He hated Thawne. He hated him like he’d never hated anyone before. Now, he was never going to get away from him. He pushed a button on his phone and hung his head.

            _“Barry?”_ Iris’ voice came over the speaker.

            “Please tell me that everything is in order for the show this week.”

            _“Well, actually, Lena Luthor cancelled on us, so we’re a guest short. Unless you want to call in a favor?”_

Great. He knew what she was implying. Call Oliver and see if he could come on the show and talk about his nomination. He sighed. “Fine. But I’m not dealing with any hissy fits Len decides to throw. I’m his producer, not his babysitter.”

            _“Sure, you aren’t. That’s why you let him walk all over you.”_

“I really don’t want to hear about it right now, Iris,” he groaned. “I’ve already dealt with Thawne today. I’d rather not deal with the complicated relationship I have with my ex.”

            There was a pause. _“Are you alright? Do you need anything?”_

“Just for the show to go as smoothly as possible. And an extra-large root beer with some nachos.”

            Iris gave a weak laugh. _“I’ll send out for it.”_

“Thanks, Iris.” The line went dead after that, and he dropped his head on his desk. He needed to text Oliver. He needed to let Len know about their new guest. He needed to do a lot of things. At the moment, though, all he wanted to do was scream.


End file.
